spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick Star (The Walking Dead: Spongebob)
Patrick Star is Spongebob's Best Friend and a survivor of the outbreak that appears in The Walking Dead : Spongebob Description Patrick is described as "strong, happy, usually abhors violence and death unless if it is in the moment or if he feels it is necessary. Patrick is among more of the laid back survivors but can have a moment here and there. Pre-Apocalypse Bikini Bottom Before the Apocalypse, Patrick Star had no job, no income and lived under a rock and still managed to have a good life. He was best friends and later to be the right-hand man of Spongebob. He loved to annoy Squidward and loved Krabby Patties and Video Games. He decided to wait for a newly released video game called Ghosts & Ghouls 2 in an alley on the verge of the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Patrick at first was very confused about what was happening to the world around him, albeit, quite scared as he just wanted the Ghosts & Ghouls 2 Video Game. He was the first survivor to encounter an undead and managed to survive the altercation. He thought it was a psycho going psycho. He eventually realized that the dead were rising and along with his friends had to survive the incoming apocalypse. Patrick was very upset and shocked when Lieutenant Baldspring was forced to execute Gary The Snail in Season 1, Episode 3 since he was bitten(or scratched) and infected with the virus. In Episodes 4 and 5, became a resident of a Safe Zone named The Safe Area developed in Downtown set up by the Military and the Police. Patrick how ever found out that the Military and Police have gathered residents to leave them for dead and have them fend for themselves. As a result, Patrick and friends unleashed a herd of walkers inside the gates even though it caused many civilian deaths as well. After witnessing a fistfight between Spongebob and Captain McKeith and also witnessing Barnacleboy's grim end to a fate of being devoured, Patrick along with Spongebob, Squidward, Mr.Krabs, Sandy, Mrs.Puff, Dan, Pearl, Jake, Tabitha, Kara, Mermaidman and Grandma SquarePants were able to escape the overrun city. Patrick later found out Spongebob's Grandmother was bitten on the stomach during the walker killing moment and appeared saddened that Spongebob was forced to put her down. Season 2 Patrick was a little more ready by the time Season 2 was released and his choice of weapon was the numb-chucks. Patrick remained happy go lucky wanting to keep the group enlightened but was usually not successful and made best of the situation to survive. Spongebob decided that the Beach was a place to check out and Patrick and among many others settled down at a Beach House after making sure the beach was clear. They also found some new survivors named Larry Lobster, Patricia, Hector, Squilliam Fancyson, Bubble Bass and Paul Redmond. Later and from Episodes 3 to 6, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and Sandy had to rescue Larry's homosexual partner named Don Whale. They encountered a teen named Smitty but he was killed soon after after slipping off a roof, impaling himself on a fence gatepost and eaten alive. May I mention, they had to avoid hundreds of walkers in the city but naiveness of being in the city like this drew them to the beach house leading to a full-fledged zombie invasion for Season 2, Episode 7. Unlike S1,EP6, Patrick and the group actually fended off their home this time and succeeded. Soon after, they met a Hispanic group of survivors named Rosa, Benita, Nacho, Raisin and Anthony and they were led by a guy named Abuelito. For a great portion of the second half of Season 2, they settled down in Abuelito's manor and Patrick went swimming with the kids in the swimming pool. Patrick later witnessed Mr.Krabs go insane and his efforts to murder Spongebob and Sandy although Krabs died of a heart attack as a result. His death "revealed" a line of decapitated walker heads which convinced the group that where they were staying was no longer a good place. When he tried to investigate a room full of walker noises in Episode 12 with Spongebob, Mrs.Puff and Dan, he sees survivors named Mexicano, Raisin, Anthony and Brick all decapitated walker heads and among them is Tabitha, Jake's older sister. This also led to the group being barbarically strung up for a burning ritual of sorts in Episode 13 but thanks to a stealthy Squidward, they escaped that situation and also with sprinklers. Episode 14 was the episode where they were to escape but murder their captors. Patrick accidentally killed Ruth thinking she was hurting Mermaidman when really they were planning a ruse to escape and be with their survivors. A vengeful Abuelito then sliced open Hector's throat which Patrick witnessed with everyone else. Luckily, the walker herd that invaded soon after consumed Abuelito. Patrick and everyone else collected supplies from the manor and abandoned it. Season 3 Spongebob had intentions to begin a new life and new start at the Beach House with Patrick and the rest of the group. Patrick secretly wanted to keep Jake a kid longer but knew the boy had to mature eventually. Patrick later followed the military helicopters with a group but watched in horror and disappointment seeing them napalm downtown. Later, the Military copter pilots arrived at the beach and began napalming it to contain the outbreak. This forced Patrick and everyone else back onto the road where they survived for quite some time in a law firm until walkers ran them out of there as well. Patrick and everyone else then encountered a national guard camp and met a family of survivors named Joshua, Anita, Gregory, Jane and Johnny, all last names being Wilson. He seemed to trust them in Episode 2 but felt a little bit mistrustful in Episode 3. However, after they cleared out a Hospital they found thanks to Joshua, they were attacked by a mysterious group of survivors that claimed that was their territory leading to a violent and bloody battle of the fittest in Episode 4. Episode 5, Patrick witnessed a zombified Dirty Bubble bite Man-Ray on the leg causing Ray to cut it off in Episode 6 which lead to another battle. As Patrick watched over Jake, they were kidnapped in the process by Connie, Man-Ray's girlfriend. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Patrick has killed: * Military officials (Indirectly Caused) * Numerous Civilians (Indirectly Caused) * Ruth (Accidentally Caused) * Numerous counts of zombies